callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Breaking Point
Breaking Point is a mission in Call of Duty: World at War. It takes place in and around Shuri Castle on Okinawa island, Japan. Upon starting the level, the player will notice he has no ammo in his M1 Garand, but a parachute drop containing ammo and guns will drop, the guns are: Thompson, M1 Garand, M1919 and a Scoped Springfield. It is advised to pick up at least the Thompson, and then go to the main bag and pick up ammo. The crate has infinite ammo. After picking up some guns, you will wipe out some troops and descend into an underground building. After getting out of it, there will be a large firefight and after this you will have to destroy Japanese mortar positions. Use mortar rounds on tables scattered around the place and in the pits themselves to ease the work, but beware they are very, very powerful. After this, you will enter what resembles the multiplayer map Courtyard, and after this you will go into a large open field with the courtyard buildings and some sandbags, and this is where the real twist of the knife is. The Twist Some Japanese soldiers will appear to be surrendering, but it is trap, and as Polonsky goes to one and Roebuck goes to the other two, they lash out, and the player must save one of them. If you save Roebuck, Polonsky will die, and vice versa. Saving Roebuck is harder, as there are two soldiers, and a grenade is scripted to go off. When you save Roebuck, he is distraught at Polonsky's death and turns into what Reznov is, ordering you to show no mercy and kill all enemy soldiers, and if you save Polonsky, after you call in the airstrikes on the buildings, he will give you Roebuck's tag, hinting that he doesn't deserve it and he is extremely upset and feels guilty of Roebuck's death, even though he couldn't do anything, but whatever the scenario it is extremely emotional. Tips *Use the mortar rounds *Pick up the M1919 and Thompson Trivia *This level really shows the futility of war, by showing us that sometimes soldiers must make life-changing decisions and that some people can die just before they are due to come home, whereas some die on their first day on the front lines, and some survive the whole war. *If you don't destroy Shuri Castle after a few minutes, enemy grenades will be thrown at you, if you move, there will be a trail of grenades that will explode, after a few minutes, the grenades will stop being thrown. If you still don't destroy the castle, more grenades will be thrown after a while. (This MAY not happen if you save Polonsky). *Half way through this level you will see 4 lions just like in little resistance. If you go up to it you will get the ray gun, which is how you save Polonsky and Roebuck. *If you kill one of the soldiers up near the barbed bunker, another will run up and look over him, and you can freely wander the last battlefield. *You can also save Roebuck and Polonsky by cooking a grenade and throwing it towards Roebuck and quickly shooting Polonsky's attacker. You can also try shooting the soldiers before they grab Polonsky and Roebuck. It may take a few times, but is possible. *The sniper shot that kills the soldier at the beginning of the level where you pick up ammo at the ammo drop will sometimes come out of midair Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels